


Comes Not Back

by maims



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, discussion of serious topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maims/pseuds/maims
Summary: Shikako is only trying to work. Kino is only sleeping. Nothing important is happening.





	Comes Not Back

Shikako was drawn from her calculations by slow, shuffling footsteps. Kinokawa walked his unhurried way to where she was leaning against a tree, and Shikako lifted an arm slightly in invitation. He slipped down to snuggle into her side, barely jostling the notebook propped against her knee. She settled her arm back down around him.

Silence reigned in the peaceful clearing for a long time. Her seal was perfect in theory, but sadly lacking in practice, as evidenced by still smoking craters strewn across the landscape. The assorted wildlife hadn’t returned yet, leaving the area perfectly still.

Kino’s eyes were closed, his breathing regular – too regular? He seemed to have fallen asleep. A murmur whispered through the air, barely heard, easily ignored. “He was trying to kill Mirai.”

Shikako reached across him to turn a page, and kept a hold of the book. Her arm pulled tight across him, but he made no protest.

“Sensei was busy with the big guy anyway, and Mirai is too stupid to know what to do.”

Shikako hummed absently as she scanned her seal. She was sure her gradient was right, but what about the diameter? Her hand fell off the book onto Kino’s hair.

“I had to do it; you see.” The murmur was still at the lowest degree of audible, but there was the smallest element of desperation.

“Did anyone ever tell you about our first chuunin exams?” she asked the air.

Kino turned his head into her thoughtless caresses.

“Orochimaru had invaded the exams, and he had left all three of us badly injured. Sasuke and Naruto were both unconscious, and I was badly hurt. And then he sent the Sound team to test us.” Kino stirred at that. Or maybe it was just a shiver. The air was getting colder, this late in the evening. “I could probably have taken them out without killing them. But it would have been too difficult. The risk was too high. It just wasn’t convenient to let them live. So I killed them.” Her quiet words hung heavy in the still air.

The sky had turned bright colors and the wind had picked up, and Kino pressed closer into her warm embrace. Shikako paused to resettle her arm tighter around his shoulder, gazing up at the clouds.

“I didn’t regret it. I still don’t. But everyone kept looking at me and I… I wanted it not to have happened. I felt like I should regret it but I couldn't. I talked to Dad after. He told me I could feel however I wanted, and no one could say I was wrong to feel that way.” She slid her supplies into her hammerspace, and settled more firmly back, stretching out under the leafy sky.

“Everyone isn’t the same. Some regret it, some don’t. It doesn’t matter how you feel, little brother. Or if you just don’t know how you feel. Or if you feel nothing at all. It’s okay. And it’s… you’re not alone. This is something every ninja has to face at one point or another. I’m sorry you had to face it now, but I’m glad you’re alright."

Brother and sister lay together, watching the stars come out, and if there was a slowly growing wet patch where Kino’s head lay snuggled in her side, well, the dew was settling early tonight, wasn’t it?


End file.
